Audrey Meadows
Audrey Meadows (February 8, 1922 – February 3, 1996) was an American actress best known for her role as the deadpan housewife Alice Kramden on the 1950s American television comedy The Honeymooners. Contents 1 Early life 2 Career 3 Career outside The Honeymooners 4 Personal life 5 Banking and marketing career 6 Memoirs 7 Illness and death 8 References 9 External links Early life This section does not cite any sources. Please help improve this section by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (May 2016) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) Born as Audrey Cotter in New York City1 in 1922, she was the youngest of four siblings. Her parents, the Rev. Francis James Meadows Cotter and his wife, the former Ida Miller Taylor, had been Episcopal missionaries in Wu-ch'ang, China, where her three elder siblings were born. The family returned to live in New York in 1921. Her older sister was actress Jayne Meadows. She attended high school at the Barrington School for Girls in Great Barrington, Massachusetts. Career This section needs additional citations for verification. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (May 2016) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) After high school, she sang in the Broadway musical Top Banana before becoming a regular on television in The Bob and Ray Show. She was then hired to play Alice on The Jackie Gleason Show after the actress who originated the role, Pert Kelton, was forced to leave the show due to blacklisting, although the official reason given was that Kelton was suffering from a health problem. When The Honeymooners became a half-hour situation comedy on CBS, Meadows continued in the role. She then returned to play Alice after a long hiatus, when Gleason produced occasional Honeymooners specials in the 1970s. Meadows had auditioned for Gleason and was initially turned down for being too chic and pretty to play Alice. Meadows submitted a far different photo of herself, looking much plainer, the next day and won the role of Alice. The character of Alice became more associated with Meadows than with the others who played her, and she reprised her role as Alice on other shows, as well, both in a man-on-the-street interview for The Steve Allen Show (Steve Allen was her brother-in-law) and in a parody sketch on The Jack Benny Program. Meadows was the only member of the Honeymooners cast to earn residuals after the "Classic 39" episodes of the show from 1955-56 started airing in reruns. Her brother Edward, a lawyer, had inserted a clause into her original contract whereby she would be paid if the shows were rebroadcast, thus earning her millions of dollars. 2 However, Joyce Randolph, who played Trixie Norton, did receive royalty payments when the "lost" Honeymooners episodes from the variety shows were later released.3 Career outside The Honeymooners She appeared in a 1960 episode of Alfred Hitchcock Presents, entitled "Mrs. Bixby and the Colonel's Coat", one of the 17 episodes in the 10-year series directed by Hitchcock himself.4 She appeared in feature films, appeared on Dean Martin's television variety shows and celebrity roasts, and years later returned to situation comedy in the 1980s playing Ted Knight's mother-in-law on Too Close for Comfort (1982–85). She guest-starred on The Red Skelton Show, made an appearance in an episode of Murder, She Wrote ("If the Frame Fits"), and made an appearance in an episode of The Simpsons ("Old Money"), wherein she voiced the role of Bea Simmons, Grandpa Simpson's girlfriend. Her last work was an appearance on Dave's World, in which she played the mother of Kenny (Shadoe Stevens).4 Personal life In 1956, she married a wealthy real estate man named Randolph Rouse.5 On August 24, 1961, Meadows married her second husband, Robert F. "Bob" Six, president of Continental Airlines, in Honolulu, Hawaii. They remained married until Six's death on October 6, 1986. She did not have any children through either marriage.6 Meadows never remarried. Banking and marketing career Meadows served as director of the First National Bank of Denver for 11 years, the first woman to hold this position. From 1961–1981, she was an advisory director of Continental Airlines, where she was actively involved in marketing programs that included the designs of flight attendant and customer service agent uniforms, aircraft interiors, and Continental's exclusive "President's Club" airport club lounges.6 Memoirs In October 1994, Meadows published her memoirs, Love, Alice: My Life As A Honeymooner.7 Illness and death In 1995, Meadows was diagnosed with lung cancer and given a year to live. She declined all but palliative treatment. She died on February 3, 1996, at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles after slipping into a coma, five days before her 74th birthday. She was interred in Holy Cross Cemetery, next to her husband. References 1.Jump up ^ Audrey Cotter was born in New York City in 1922, not in China as has been commonly stated. A 1921 passenger list shows the family entering the United States from China via Vancouver (S.S. Empress of Russia arriving at Vancouver from Shanghai, July 10, 1921). A 1927 passenger list shows Audrey's birthplace as New York (S.S. Olympic, arriving at New York from Southampton, May 3, 1927). The 1930 U.S. census, listing the family in Providence, Rhode Island, also shows Audrey's birthplace as New York City and her age as 8 years old in April 1930, which also confirms 1922 as her year of birth. 2.Jump up ^ Reed, J.D. "Diamond in the Rough", People Magazine, February 19, 1996; retrieved October 28, 2015. 3.Jump up ^ Collins, Glenn "For TV’s Trixie, the Honeymoon Lives On", The New York Times; retrieved October 28, 2015. 4.^ Jump up to: a b Audrey Meadows at the Internet Movie Database 5.Jump up ^ Myrna Oliver. Los Angeles Times obituary for Audrey Meadows, February 5, 1996. 6.^ Jump up to: a b Serling, Robert J (1974). Maverick: The Story of Robert Six and Continental Airlines. Doubleday & Company. p. 351. ISBN 978-0-385-04057-0. 7.Jump up ^ Meadows, Audrey (January 1994). Love, Alice: My Life As A Honeymooner. Crown Publishers. ISBN 978-0-517-59881-8. External links Portal icon Biography portal Audrey Meadows official website Category:1922 births Category:1996 deaths Category:20th-century American actresses Category:American Episcopalians Category:Actresses from Connecticut Category:Actresses from New York City Category:American film actresses Category:American memoirists Category:American television actresses Category:American female bankers Category:Burials at Holy Cross Cemetery, Culver City Category:California Republicans Category:Connecticut Republicans Category:Cancer deaths in California Category:Outstanding Performance by a Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:People from Sharon, Connecticut Category:RCA Victor artists Category:20th-century American writers Category:20th-century American businesspeople